


Stars When You Shine (You Know How I Feel)

by Larrybaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of Harry helping Louis, Actor Louis, Bottom Louis, Comfort, Fluff, Football Player Harry, Friends to Lovers, Height difference, M/M, Older Harry, Sad Louis, Smut, Theater - Freeform, Top Harry, Younger Louis, football famous harry, gentle smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, only for a little bit, rough smut, small town kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrybaby/pseuds/Larrybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad!Louis meets Footballplayer!Harry and they work things out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Harry was dead, well not actually but he sure felt like it. He just started to get involved in the local theater program in his town and Niall (his best friend), has been ripping his ass about it. 

“Can’t believe you are into that stuff Harry.” 

“Oi, fuck off Niall.”

“Don’t be such a little bitch.” Niall would say with a smile on his lips.

Yeah, that’s how their conversations usually went. Niall would take the piss out of Harry, he would pretend to be offended, and Niall would say something a little less rude to try and make up for it. 

Currently, Harry is shitting his pants. Again, not really. You see, although he pretends to not actually like the theater club in front of Niall, he actually kind of does. There is this boy (of course there is), that is driving Harry crazy. Every time they see each other it is nothing but banter. Harry would like to call it flirting, but he could be wrong. (He also doesn’t have the balls to admit his crush.) So yes, banter, that’s all it is.

The boy’s name is Louis. He is the most adorable, tiny, man Harry has come across. Sometimes Harry thinks Louis’ goal in life is to kill Harry. He continuously teases Harry, “Why do you have to be so rude?” Louis will ask Harry, when all he did was tell him he liked his shirt. Harry would always come up with something to say back like; “Sorry I take that back. You don’t deserve the compliment.” 

Then that would result in Louis pouting and Harry having a smug smile. 

It was a game they played to see who could get the bigger rise from the other one. (Harry normally won because Louis really hated being teased.)

Today was a new day though and Harry was just plain tired. He didn’t get much sleep last night because Niall wouldn’t stop yapping in his ear about football. 

“Did you see that match the other night? It was fuckin’ awesome bro.”

“No Niall.”

Needless to say, Harry was a bit annoyed. So walking into the theater building for rehearsal, and seeing Louis and his girlfriend together didn’t make Harry feel any better. It just made him roll his eyes and immediately turn his lips into a pout. (Louis liked to tell Harry that every time he pouted it turned him into a frog. So if Harry would do it on purpose sometimes, then nobody had to know.)

Harry just walked past them without saying hi and went straight to the dressing room. He didn’t want to see the gross couple for a minute longer. 

As he walked in he saw his other friend from the club, Liam, talking on the phone. He was the teddy bear of the place. Always there to listen if something was wrong, or just if you just needed a hug. 

He looked to be in deep thought as he was talking into the phone. All Harry could hear was something about “cabbage” and “it went to waste.” He was probably talking to his mom, good lad he was. 

Harry decided to leave him alone and go back out there and face reality. Even though it was no big deal because he didn’t have a crush on Louis. (Maybe)

As soon as he walked out there, Louis spotted him. He let go of his girlfriend and ran up to him. 

“Hello Harold.” He said looking right at Harry.

“Hello little Louis.” Harry saying ruffling Louis’ hair.

Louis scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes at Harry.

“Oi, don’t touch me.”

Harry smirked and put Louis’ fringe back in place, but not before making another side comment.

“You are funny when angry.”

“Go away.”

“Never.” 

Then they just stood there looking at each other. Well, until Louis smirked and took off in a sprint. 

Harry just stood there, smiling in the direction that Louis went. Louis turned to see if Harry was following, but when he noticed he wasn’t, he stopped.

Harry tugged the strings of his sweatshirt while staring at Louis.

“You coming?” Louis shouted.

“Depends where you are going.” Harry shouted back.

With that Louis took off running. Harry chuckled and took off after him.

They ran for like three minutes before stopping in front of a door. 

Harry looked at Louis with his head cocked sideways.

“Don’t worry Harold, it’s nothing too bad.” Louis says taking Harry’s hand and tugging him through the door.

“Too bad?” Harry questions with a puzzled look on his face.

“That is what I said, maybe you should listen more.”

“Can’t stand you sometimes.” Harry says once Louis lets go of his hand. 

Louis blows him a fake kiss before flicking his ear.

“Now pay attention, we are about to have some fun.” Louis says sitting down in a chair.

They look to be in some type of control room. There are a bunch of television screens and buttons. Once Harry notices this, his confusion only grows.

“This room controls the lights and sound effects of the stage.” Louis says with a hint of a smirk on his mouth.

“And?” Harry asks crossing his arms and giving Louis an unimpressed look.

“And, that means when the performers are rehearsing, we will be the ones controlling the music.” Louis replies with a smug look.

“But shouldn’t we be the ones rehearsing?” Harry asks rolling his eyes.

“Nonsense, Harold.” Louis says turning around in the spinney chair.

“Louis.”

“Harold.”

“This isn’t a good idea.”

“Have I told you that you look really good today?” Louis asks waving his hand in the air.

“Louis, telling me things that you think on a daily basis isn’t going to work.”  
“Oi, fuck of H.”

“Alright, let’s do this.”

“Fuck yeah!” Louis shouts.

“What song are you thinking?” 

“Fuck The Police.” Louis says with a completely straight face.

Harry on the other hand just cracks up laughing. 

“And what scene?” Harry asks in-between laughs.

“After they confess their love to each other and he gives her the flowers.”

“Good choice.” Harry compliments while looking fondly at Louis. 

Harry just can’t wrap his head around the fact that someone could be so funny, yet precious. With Louis, everything was funny. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Louis asks pulling a funny face.

“I was trying to decide if that was food on your face.” Harry says putting his face down to hide his blush.

“Sure.” Louis says with a wink.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Harry says flicking Louis’ arm.

“Wanker.” Louis replies pinching Harry’s arm.

“Rude.”

“You are rude.” Louis replies rolling his eyes.

“Whatever. Look! It’s almost time!” Harry shouts pointing at the television.

“Yes!”

They both watch as the actors are having a conversation. The girl looks at the boy with such realistic love in her eyes Harry could almost believe it. Then the boy gets down on his knee and its almost time. In truth, Harry knows how rude this is, but it’s Louis. Whatever Louis wants, he is going to get eventually. 

The boys opens his mouth and says something that the girl replies to. 

Louis softly murmurs, “This is going to be fucking amazing” before playing the song.

The actors are so confused. “Fuck the police coming straight from the underground” is blasting out of the speakers. Also to top it off, Louis put the disco ball out. It now looks like a really bad high school dance. 

Louis and Harry are crying they are laughing so hard. Louis has ahold of Harry’s t-shirt between his fingers and is laughing into his chest. Harry’s heart swells but only for a second because Louis pulls away with a final pat.

“That was amazing.” Louis says wiping his tears away.

“We better go before they find us and kick our asses.”

“Very wise, Harold.” Louis says sprinting out of the room.

“Oh my fucking god.” Harry says with a shake of his head before running after him.

Later that night when he is lying in bed he may or may not text Louis just to know he is alright. (Nobody needs to know except them)

Harry: Goodnight Little Louis xx

Louis: I’m going to murder you in your sleep.

Harry: Rude.

Louis: You are rude.

Harry: See you tomorrow?

Louis: Of course. Xx

Harry: Try and not think of me too much until tomorrow!

Louis: Fuck off.

Harry: :)

The next day doesn’t go a smooth as yesterday. First off, Harry over slept by two hours. Which means he didn’t get his shower or breakfast. He only had enough time to throw on black skinny jeans, a black sweatshirt, and a grey beanie. 

He storms out the door to see that it’s fucking raining (of course).

“Give me a fucking break.” Harry shouts to the sky before sprinting to the theater.

As soon as Harry walks into the club he knows something is off. Louis isn’t running around annoying people just for the fun of it. Harry knows today is going to be a bad day. He glares as the a/c kicks on making his cold, wet clothes make him shiver.

Harry walks over to Zayn, Louis’ best friend. 

“He went into the storage closet.” He replied while waving his hand towards a hall way.

“Is he alright?” Harry asks knitting his eyebrows together, tugging his bottom lip with his fingers.

“Seemed alright. Said he was getting something for the next scene.” 

“I’m gonna go see if he needs help.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah.” Harry says backing up and heading down the hall.

When he gets to the end of the hall there is only one door to go into to. Harry tries to turn the doorknob but is surprised when it’s locked. 

“Lou, are you in there?” Harry asks, softly knocking on the door.

“No.” Is the hoarse reply that comes.

Harry can tell that is definitely Louis’ voice, but it sounds off. Maybe like he was crying? Oh god, Louis crying? What the hell.

“C’mon Lou. Open the door.” Harry says leaning his forehead against it. 

He feels the cold metal hit his skin and feels another chill do down his spin. His heart is racing with the thoughts of what could have made Louis upset.

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

Harry hears a chocked sob pass through the door.

“Open the fucking door.” Harry saying jiggling the doorknob.

Another cry.

“Please Lou.” 

“Sorry.” Louis whispers.

“Why are you sorry.” 

“I don’t want you to see me like this, so I’m not opening the door.”

“Please.” 

“Yeah, alright.”

Harry hears the soft click of the lock before the door opens. 

The lights are off in the room so Harry can’t see anything. He steps further inside and does to reach the light switch but stops when a small hand covers his.

“Don’t.”

“Alright.”

Harry steps back and closes the door behind them. He slowly lowers his body on the ground, leaning his head against a bunch of boxes.

“Come sit by me.” Harry says, squinting to try and see Louis.

He feels a body come by him and sit. Harry reaches his hand out putting it on top of Louis’ knee noticing he is freezing. 

“God Lou, you are freezing.” 

Harry takes his hands in his own and carefully brings them up to his lips, blowing hot air on them. Next Harry reaches over and takes Louis hips, and places him on his lap. 

Louis automatically straddles Harry and rest his head on his chest. He balls Harry’s sweatshirt in his hands not letting go. 

“You can tell me what’s wrong, you know that Lou.”

“I know.” Louis whispers into his chest.

“Do you want to?” Harry asks rubbing circles into Louis’ back.

“No, just want you to hold me.”

“I am, baby.” Harry heart starts to beat faster after saying the word.

“I feel like the world is caving in on me.”

“How can I make it better?” Harry asks pulling him closer to his chest.

“Hold me.” 

With that, Harry kisses him on the top of his head and murmurs,

“Of course.”


	2. Nobody Has to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys.

After that day, they don’t talk about what happened. Louis goes back to running around causing chaos, while Harry attends school classes and entertains himself by helping out at theater. Harry doesn’t want to push Louis to talk about it so he just leaves him alone.

While Harry is sitting down taking a break in the makeup room; Louis, Liam, and Zayn all walk in. Louis is punching Liam in the arm repeatedly just to get a rise out of him because he thinks it’s funny.

“Holy shit Lou, stop.” Liam says pushing Louis away from him and rubbing his arm.

“But Liam, I want to stop for the day.” Louis replies in a high-pitched, whiney voice while pouting.

“No, I let you go early last night.” 

Harry and Zayn are both just sitting there taking the scene in, knowing that Liam will give in eventually.

“Please, I won’t ask again.” 

“Fucking hell! Fine! Just go!” Liam says huffing and walking out of the room.

Harry chuckles and then says:

“Aha! Louis got in trouble.” While pointing at him.

“Oi, fuck off.”

“Rude.” Harry says sticking his tongue out.

“You are rude.” Louis replies crossing his arms and looking away.

“Aw, did I hurt your feelings?” Harry asks in mock sympathy while walking towards Louis.

“Ha-ha, so funny Harold.”

Then, the boys are just both standing there looking at each other with stupid grins. Harry reaches up to poke a piece of hair sticking straight up on Louis’ head.

“You’ve got a piece sticking up.” Harry says.

“Is it bothering you?” Louis says rubbing the piece on Harrys arm.

Harry chuckles, then he pulls away to push the strand back.

“There you go.” He says, taking his hand away.

“Anyway.” Zayn says, standing up making them both jump. “I’m going to go.” He says walking out.

The two just stand there for a second before walking out after him, deciding to get back to work.

Once they make it back out there, the director has everybody standing on the stage. He is talking to all of them about emotions and trying to work with a partner. Just by looking at them you can tell he already put them into pairs. 

Harry and Louis walk up on stage, but right before they can disappear into the back, the director stops them.

“Wow, nice of you guys to show up on time.” The director says, motioning them to come stand by him.

“Sorry Ben, we were uh, we were in the makeup room cleaning up?” Louis says, but it comes out more like a question.  
“Cleaning?” The director asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yep.” Harry says, rocking back and forth on his feet.

“Right, since you guys are late, you two have to be partners. Now go.” He says turning his attention back to everyone else.

As they make their way over to an empty spot, everyone is softly giggling into their hands. Harry just puts his hand on the small of Louis’ back and leads him.

Once they finally make it there, Harry drops his hand so he can fix his hair.

“Why do you do it like that?” Louis asks, leaning towards him to ask.

“You don’t like it?” Harry asks, pretending to be mock-offended. 

“Didn’t say that, just asked why.” Louis says, with a wink.

“Well, to answer your question, I do it so my forehead looks smaller.” Harry replies, knitting his eyebrows together.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis asks, chuckling into his hand.

“Do not make fun of me.” Harry says crossing his arms and turning away.

“Sorry.” Louis replies, poking Harry in the cheek, “Squishy.” He says while continuously poking his cheek.

“Is that fun?” Harry asks grabbing ahold of Louis wrist to make him stop.

“Don’t ruin all the fun.” 

“I’m kind of trying to focus.” He says nodding his head towards the teacher.

“Right.” Louis says, pulling his hand away from Harry’s grasp.

Harry just chuckles and turns back to try to catch what the teacher is saying. In the back of his head he wonders why Louis will sometimes get like that. He will be fine touching Harry one minute and then the next he closes himself off. It burns Harry every time he does it. It just reminds him every time why he should not tell Louis about his feelings, for the fear of being rejected. Louis also has his girlfriend that he really likes and Harry wouldn’t want to ruin that for him.

“Harry, Harry, Harry.” Louis says waving his hand in front of his face.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Harry says facing Louis.

“It’s over.” Louis replies, nodding his head towards the empty stage.

“Right.” Harry says looking down so Louis cannot see how warm his cheeks got.

“I’m gonna head out, see you tomorrow?” Louis asks walking backwards so he can still see Harry.

“Yeah, ‘course.” Harry says bringing his hand up for a weak wave.

“Cool.” Louis replies turning around, then he jogs away.

And then all of the sudden, it is just Harry. He stares at the empty stage for a while, imaging going home with Louis and being the one that makes him laugh so hard his stomach hurts. He wants to be the one to hold him at night, the one to kiss his forehead before he drifts off into a peaceful rest. He wants Louis to want him back. 

Harry tears himself away from the spot he was standing in so he can head home. 

When he finally makes it out of the building, he is met with the comforting night sky. He walks home alone in silence, still imagining what it would be like to have Louis to himself, to be able to run his hands all over his body. He suddenly realizes that he wants more than just a dumb fling. He wants it all with Louis. He wants to go home on Christmas and introduce Louis to his family. He wants Louis to understand how much he loves him. He wants Louis to not have to cry all alone in the janitor’s closet, then pretend, the next day, that it never even happened. 

Of course Harry knows how silly all this sounds, but deep down, he wants it to be true. He fell for Louis and he won’t be able to stop until he has him.

Harry eventually makes it home. He gets cleaned up then heads to bed. He doesn’t fall asleep instantly, his brain is all messed up with Louis. But soon enough, he drifts off. 

It’s 3’am when Harry is suddenly woken up by his phone buzzing with texts. He reaches over to his night stand, quickly finding his phone and squinting to read the text.

Louis: Can I come over?  
Louis: Please?  
Louis: H  
Louis: I need you  
Louis: Never mind. Sorry, I was being stupid. I’m okay now. 

After Harry reads the texts he quickly sits up in his bed. He decides that he is going to go over to Louis, even if he said he was okay now.

The ride over to Louis’ house was a horrible one for Harry. He could not stop twitching the whole way. He was thinking about all the things that could be wrong with Louis, and if he would be able to fix it. 

He finally reaches Louis’ house and nothing seems out of the ordinary, so he walks up to the front door and knocks. Harry hears movement behind the door, then it is being pulled open.

Harry is met by a sleepy, sad Louis in pajamas. The two just stand there for a moment, staring at each other waiting for the other to make a move. After a minute of looking at each other, Louis picks his hands up and rubs his eyes before bursting into tears and dropping to his knees. Harry instantly reacts by dropping onto the floor by Louis. He takes him in his arms, holding him against his chest. He gently rocks back and forth, trying to comfort Louis in anyway. 

After of about five minutes of holding him, Harry stands up and takes Louis with him. Harry takes Louis in his arms, then slowly starts to climbs the stairs up to Louis’ bedroom. 

When they finally make it into Louis’ room, Louis’ sobs have stopped and turned into quiet sniffs. Harry gently lays them both on the bed, cuddling Louis to his chest. Louis rest his head on Harry’s chest and starts to cry again. Harry soothingly rubs circles into his back. Louis takes fists full of Harry’s shirt and continues to sob, while Harry just lays there trying to come up with a way to fix this. But before Harry gets a chance to act on any of his ideas Louis stops crying and just sniffles into his chest.

“Lou.” Harry starts saying while sitting up and pulling Louis in his lap so they can be face to face.

Louis just stares at him with this tired, sad look and it breaks Harry’s heart.

“What happened?” Harry asks wiping a tear from Louis’ cheek.

Louis looks away for a moment before turning back towards Harry,

“Nothing happened. I’m just being dumb.”

“No, whatever made you this sad isn’t dumb, Louis. Let me help you. Let me make this better.” Harry replies with a pleading look in his eyes. 

“You can’t fix something that hasn’t happened yet.” Louis says, looking down at his hands.

“What does that mean, Louis?” Harry asks running his hands up and down Louis’ sides.

“Why does it matter?” Louis asks, suddenly getting angry and glaring at Harry.

Harry pauses for moment in disbelief. He doesn’t think he did anything wrong, or asked a question that was too touchy. 

“Lou, I just want to help.” He says, taking his hands off of Louis’ sides.

“I just want to lay here and not talk about it.” 

“How will it ever get fixed if we don’t talk about it, Louis?” 

“You help when you are here.”

“I don’t just want to help; I want to fix it.”

“Fucking stop Harry, I’m not broken. Just leave it.” Louis says climbing off of Harry, and standing up.

“Louis you know that-.” 

“I know what you meant.” Louis says, cutting Harry off with a bitter bite to his tone.

“Come back and sit, Lou.” Harry says, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

“You should leave.” Is Louis’ reply.

“Don’t.” Harry says standing up and walking towards him.

“I’m fine, Haz. Just being a baby.” He says with a weak, fake chuckle.  
“I am not leaving you.” Harry says, taking Louis’ hand leading him to the bed.

Harry lays Louis on the bed then, he takes his own shoes off. He decides he should just sleep in his jeans and shirt, so he does not make Louis uncomfortable.

Harry climbs under the covers next to Louis. He then takes Louis and pulls him against his chest. Louis hides his face in Harry’s chest and intertwines his legs with Harry’s. Louis sighs and starts to fall asleep, unlike Harry who lies awake for hours thinking about the boy he has in his arms and everything he feels for him. 

Its hurts not being able to tell Louis his feelings. 

Louis gripes Harry’s shirt in his sleep and if that makes Harry’s stomach flutter, then nobody has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter any better? Leave me comments so I know how I am doing! xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter! Don't worry, it'll get better :)


End file.
